The present disclosure relates to a microscope apparatus.
In the related art, various observation methods such as phase contrast observation, differential interference contrast observation, dark-field observation, and polarization observation have been used in microscope apparatuses in addition to general bright-field observation and transmission observation. According to these observation methods, it is possible to easily observe features that are hardly observed in the bright-field observation or the transmission observation, such as shape distribution, impurities, and foreign matters of an object to be observed.
Optical principles of the above-described observation methods are different from each other, and accordingly, the required amount of illumination light required also differs. Thus, it is necessary to adjust the light amount of the illumination light according to the observation method. As a technique to adjust the light amount according to the observation method, a technique to control the light amount of illumination light according to input information is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-242385 and Japanese Patent No. 5253309). In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-242385, light source control according to an observation method is performed by detecting the observation method and controlling a light amount of illumination light according to a detection result. In addition, the light amount of illumination light is controlled using an instruction value allocated for each observation method and a voltage value according to a type of an objective lens with an instruction input from an input button to switch an observation method as a trigger in Japanese Patent No. 5253309.